


Midnight Comforts

by hufflepadawan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren low key loves to spoon, Post TLJ, Rating May Change, Rey is a badass, ben solo redemption, brief JediPilot but one-sided, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepadawan/pseuds/hufflepadawan
Summary: After the Battle of Crait, the Resistance goes back to business as usual. Rey tries to find her place and create a normal life but this little thing called Kylo Ren keeps getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunavega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavega/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first fic ever and I am very excited to be writing it! Please bear with me while I try to find my style as a writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy:)

Every day on the newly found resistance base became the same for Rey.

Wake up at 0600, Breakfast at 0630, Train until 1100, Lunch at 1200, Maintenance until 1800, Dinner at 1830, Curfew 2100. 

Nothing much-changed day-to-day. Most of the time she would skip breakfast and use the quiet training rooms for meditation. Other times she would work through lunch and forget to eat. Luckily she had someone like Finn in her life who would always bring her some rations so she wouldn’t pass out from overexertion. 

The first couple of weeks following Crait had been exciting. It was filled with endless questions from Finn and Rose about her force powers. Many looked to her as if she were a wise Jedi god who unlocked the secrets to the universe. But she wasn’t. Honestly, Rey didn’t have a single clue about anything to do with the old Jedi religion. The only things she knew was what Luke taught her on Ach-to. But slowly things settled down into a repetitive pace and life went back to (for the most part) normal. 

She mainly kept to herself on the base, only ever talking to Finn, Rose, General Leia, and sometimes Poe. They keep her busy enough on the base to stop her thoughts from roaming to … him. 

HIs face. His eyes. His hair. His lips. Oh god, why did his lips look so damn kissable!

But she couldn’t let herself think about that. He made his choice back on the supremacy to follow the dark side. Rey just couldn’t betray her friends like that. He went down the path she wouldn’t… she couldn’t follow. Rey hasn’t seen Kylo since he knelt before her on the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. For now, their force bond spared her the heartbreak of having to see him again. Frankly, she doesn’t have the time or emotional strength to face him. Right now, she needed to focus on the task at hand, which today included new fighters that needed inspections.

She worked on final engine checks of the new a-wings, but Poe begged her to work her magic on his t-70 x-wing fighter turbo cannons she spared a few hours to repair those. All greased up from a long day of maintenance, Rey finally headed back to her room for some much-needed sleep. She barely even made it to the bed without passing out. 

Rey rarely ever gets a good night's sleep. She is plagued by nightmares that seem to come for her every night. Nightmares of abandonment and loneliness that cause her to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It is usually just easier for her to just stay awake and meditate or train, but tonight her mind and her body were too weak. She hoped that sleep will take her quickly and peacefully. 

Well past midnight, Rey woke to the sound of her name being whispered. 

“Rey… please Rey”

Sitting up in her bed, she tried to find the origin of the hauntingly soft whispers. It was so dark in her room Rey almost missed the dark figure sleeping next to her. Yet, she didn’t even need to see his face, she just knew it was him. 

His face appeared so peaceful when he slept, but it still carried the scars of his past… she scar she gave him. Suddenly, Kylo started up again with his cries.

“Rey, I’m so sorry.. all my fault… I need you.” His shaky voice growing in intensity with every plea. 

“Sweetheart... My Rey… Please.”

This man before her looks so small, and so vulnerable compared to the man who faced her down on Starkiller. The man who rescued her from Snoke's torment on the Supremacy.

His breathing grew heavy and uneven as the nightmares went on. 

Rey felt for him, but she was not able to decipher her feelings. Was is hate and anger? or did she actually care for him? Whatever it was, she couldn't watch the man sleeping before her suffer any longer. 

She wrapped her small arms around him and help him tight, burying her face into his back. He stiffened under her touch but she whispered, “I’m here, it is alright, it is just me.”

He relaxed into her warmth and interlaced his fingers with hers, not daring to look back. But she didn’t blame Kylo for that. For some strange reason, all she wanted to do was protect him from the nightmares even if he was her sworn enemy. Although Rey didn’t think enemy was even the correct word to describe them anymore. 

Soon enough Kylo fell into a deep sleep but Rey didn’t let go. 

The force hummed peacefully around them as they stayed in each other's arms. 

==

The next day Rey woke up to a cold bed. She guessed the force pitied her and closed their bond so she wouldn’t have to face Kylo in the morning. But her arms couldn’t help but feel useless laying by her sides now that they weren’t holding him. She hugged her stomach instead and tried to forget the feeling of his warm body encaged in her embrace. 

Her personal comm link started beeping.

INCOMING CALL FROM FINN. 

Her heart started to race as all the worst possible case scenarios played out in her head. She answered the comm quickly. 

“Finn?” Rey questioned in a panicked voice, “Are you okay? What's going on?”

“Yes Peanut, everything is alright,” Thank the force "… just checking on you.”

“Oh… yes, I’m okay”, while answering she checked the time, “shit, it's already past lunch, I’m so sorry”. How did that happen, Rey never slept in. Strangely, Rey never had such a peaceful night of sleep in her entire life, but also Rey never slept holding the Supreme Leader in her arms. Finn’s laugh broke her from her thoughts.

“It’s alright Rey, I already chatted with General Organa today mentioned you could use a day or two off.”

“I don’t need any days off, tell her and Poe I will be down in maintenance in 5”

“But Rey, you need—“ 

She broke in connection before he could finish. Rey was strong and she didn’t need to take a break. If life growing up on Jakku taught her anything it was that taking a break meant risking your next meal and possibly your life. She couldn’t appear weak then, and for sure not now. Not when the First Order was still had its iron grip on the galaxy. 

Rey took a quick wash in the fresher and put some clean clothes on her body. Using her fingers, she combed through her hair and put it up into three buns. She liked her hair like this, out of her face and out of her way. 

==

As Rey turned the corner to exit the crew sleeping decks, she ran straight into Finn and Rose. 

“Oh hey, guys, sorry about that I should have looked where I was going”, Rey apologized.

“That’s alright peanut… where were you going exactly?” Finn gave her that look that he already knew exactly what she was up to. Rey hoped that he wouldn't see straight past her and gave it her best shot.

“Err... Poe asked me for help with BB-8, something about a broken antenna.” Rey attempted to look as sincere as possible.

“So this has nothing to do with the new a-wings?”. He did not look convinced. 

Keep it short and sweet, Rey. Just get down to maintenance so you can busy yourself with work. 

“Nope not at all, sorry got to go help Poe.” But before she could even take a step past them, both Finn and Rose grab an arm and block her path. 

“Yeah Finn, I don’t buy. She’s definitely headed down to the hanger,” stated Rose. 

“Me either Rose,” he turned to look back at Rey, “I told you to take a few days off from work.”

“Sorry Finn but I just can’t,” her eyes darted to the floor, “It isn’t right to rest, not when everyone else is working hard.”

“Hey Rey,” started Rose in a calm and gentle voice, “I get it… I really do, but you have worked harder than anyone else to help the Resistance. Not to mention, you saved our asses back on Crait.”

“Please peanut, take a break” Finn begged, “I’m worried about you.”

She considered her options. Number one would be to force push them aside and go to maintenance, but then they would probably end up finding her in the hanger anyways and both of them pissed off (and trust Rey when she says she never wants to face a pissed off Rose). Or number two which would be to do what they say and rest for the day, but that would result in her doing nothing but think about Kylo. Honestly, neither of those sounded appealing to her at this moment, but she needed to make her decision. 

“Alright, I won’t go to maintenance but I’m not just going to stay in my room and go stir crazy.” Rey looked at Finn and Rose. They both looked clueless as what to do until a lightbulb went off in Rose’s mind.

“Train me,” Rose said clearly and confidently to both Finn and Rey. 

“Come again?” questioned Finn. 

“You two heard me, I want to be trained,” Rey traded looks with Finn. “Oh come on, please!? I have a high-skilled ex-stormtrooper and a Jedi as my friends. And you are telling me that you won’t train me.” 

“Darling, can I talk to you privately?” Finn pulled Rose aside leaving Rey alone with her thoughts. 

While they were discussing Rose’s inquiry, Rey couldn’t help but notice their connection. Finn holding her hand and Rose gazing deep into his eyes. They were always the sweetest couple, Finn always protective and Rose always playfully resisting his affections. Ever since the day she first saw him tucking a blanket around her on the Falcon, Rey could help but envy their relationship. Truly, she enjoyed their happiness, it helped her forget the struggles of her past. It reminded her that no matter how shitty the war is, love can prevail. And my god, she will hang onto the love and hope for dear life. The alternative is just too grim. 

Finn pulled Rose back to Rey, with Rose looking very pleased. Oh god. 

“Alright, so we discussed,” Finn stated, “ and I agreed to train Rose… but you don’t have to if you don’t want to Rey.”

“We love you Rey, and we don’t want to push you. “ Rose added with a sweet smile.

“No it is alright guys, I want to.. plus it will keep me busy.” And keep my mind off of Kylo. However, Rey wouldn’t dare confess that aloud. She knew they would disapprove of her even thinking about him… especially not in that way. 

“Then it’s settled, Let’s train”. Rose grabbed Finn’s hand and they started off toward the training room; Rey followed not too far behind. 

Oh boy, what did I get myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Finn and Rose... seems innocent, right?

“No Rose, you have to block the strike from this way or else you leave you left side vulnerable. Again”

And so she did. Maybe a dozen times until she got the defensive block perfect. Rose and Finn trained hard into the afternoon while Rey observed. Man was he strict. Over and over again he demonstrated the combat forms for her to to learn. Finn proved to be a very resourceful teacher having been top of his class in the stormtrooper program. 

Compared to Rey, he has a much easier transition into the resistance lifestyle. Finn quickly became popular around the base; his story of deflection inspiring others in the fight against the First Order. He was almost like a mini celebrity. Resistance fighters would always come up to talk with him and ask him questions about the life of a stormtrooper, often interrupting their conversations. Rey tried not to be frustrated by people stealing her best friend away, but she knew deep down it made his decision to stay easier, no matter how many times he told Rey how much he hated the attention. 

As for Rey, she despised the attention she got. Unlike Finn’s status of Resistance Hero, the status of Jedi only earned her strange looks. Walking to a from places without people’s eyes immediately tracing her every step was near impossible. As soon as she walked into a room, all heads spun around to stare at her. 

Not to mention the whispered rumors passed between resistance members. She has been able to pick up a few here and there, most of them just talking about her trip to visit Luke Skywalker or her ability to lift rocks. Others would be completely made up stories of her force powers. One of the strangest rumors she had ever heard was that she could use the force to become invisible, and as cool as that would be, Rey definitely couldn’t do that. To make matters worse, no one wanted to even go near her because of fear stemming from the unknown. It really wasn’t anything new to her, she was used to being alone for most of her life, only a few friends here and there. 

Luckily she had people like Finn and Rose that seemed to make her feel less like an outsider. Even General Organa has been a huge mentor to Rey being the only other force sensitive human in the Resistance. 

Leia, as she insisted Rey called her, was the only person who knew about her connection to her son, Ben Solo. The second the Resistance was settled into a new base, Rey confessed everything that has happened regarding him. Honestly Rey expected her to be more shocked about his offer to lead the galaxy by his side, but Leia’s response was, “He must of gotten it from his father, Han really knew how to capture a woman’s heart,” while adding a wink at the end. Causing heat to rise and redden Rey’s cheeks. 

It was nice to be able to talk to Leia about Ben. Rey couldn’t help but feel guilty because in Leia’s eyes, she could see how much it hurt. The sadness from losing both her husband and son to the darkside. 

Nevertheless, Leia pushed Rey to put herself out there and try to get involved, and Rey tried very hard. In cases such as Rose’s training, Rey wasn’t quite sure how she could get involved. 

Rose isn’t force sensitive so Jedi training is out of the question and Finn seemed to be doing a great job at the physical training. So instead of making a fool out of herself, she decided to sit against the was and just watch. 

“Alright I think we’re done for the night,” concluded Finn, “Same time tomorrow, love?”

Rose only nodded and she chugged down her bottle of water. 

“So how about it Rey, think your Jedi powers could top that,” he tantalized while reaching his hand out to pull her from where she was sitting.

“Oh you are so on peanut.” Rey smirked at Finn as her threw her a training staff. Not as dangerous as her quarterstaff from Jakku but still loads of fun. 

After the first few minutes of sparring, She became so dialed into their practice, Rey didn’t seem to recognize a certain force signature that appeared though the bond. 

After putting up with some resistance, Rey had knocked Finn on the ground. He mockingly threw his hands up in the air to surrender, but she knew he wasn't done just yet. He swung his leg over to sweep Rey’s legs out from under her and in seconds she lost her advantage and was on her back. Finn went to jump on top of her in an attempt to pin her down, but Rey used the force to push him aside and recovered quickly to a defensive position. 

“You didn’t think you could win that easy, huh?” 

FInn stood up and laughed, “okay okay I surrender, you win.” He threw her a wink. 

“That was amazing Rey,” Rose chimed. In return, Rey gave a small and shy smile although she really hated compliments. 

Reaching out with the force, she called a towel to her hand and patted down her forehead and neck. It’s been awhile since she had sparred with a partner instead of a training droid. The evidence became apparent in her aching muscles. 

“Rest up Jedi, and well see you at dinner?” 

Rey looked at the ground then back up to where Finn and Rose stood in the doorway,”Yeah, see you then.”

The moment they left, Rey quickly laid on the ground still attempting to catch her breath. Closing her eyes. 

The force swirled around her but also something… someone else. A deep and dark voice brought chills up her arms and back. 

“Out of practice are we little scavenger?” 

Rey shot up from the mat to find the the man she despised the most sitting at a table. (or what she assumed to be a table, frankly she couldn't see). 

Sneering back, “What do you want.” 

Kylo placed a datapad on the table stood up. His boots slowly made their way in front of Rey and reached out his hand. 

“What's that for?” Rey questioned, eyeing is leather gloved hand before her. 

“Let’s not get aggressive here shall we? I am just trying to be nice and offer my assistance.” 

Rey eyed him again but then eventually gave in and took his hand. Kylo easily pulled her off the mat as if she weighed nothing while she mocked in a sarcastic tone, “You’ve seen it here first ladies and gents, chivalry is alive and well.”

The momentum from pulling Rey upwards landed her a little too close for comfort in front of the Supreme Leader. But she didn’t dare flinch or back off, she wouldn’t be intimidated by the figure looming over her. 

Their gaze locked and Rey couldn’t help but get lost in his dark eyes. Brown captured hazel and the world seemed to fade away. 

“Why?” He tilted his head while his brows creased.

“What do you mean, w--why?” She fired back.

“I know it was you, last night. You…umm,” Breaking eye contact he turned his body away from her and cleared his throat. 

“I what?” She stepped back into his line of view, raising and eyebrow. Challenging. Demanding. 

“You… you, uhh.. Held.. me.” 

“Is the mighty Kylo Ren uncomfortable by touch?” This revelation brought a hint of mischief to her eyes. She lifted her hand up to lightly graze from his upper arm down to his wrist. Never breaking eye contact. In this moment, Rey was determined to find out exactly what made him tick. 

It was a dangerous game to play, like a mongoose dancing around a cobra. 

Kylo fiercely grabbed her wrist and yanked it away from his. Practically fuming from him ears. While a slight blush crept up on his face and ears.

Bingo. 

“JUST TELL ME WHY YOU COMFORTED ME?” Kylo screamed near to the top of his lungs. Rey thanked the force that no one could hear him. 

She took a deep breath to keep from yelling back. And under a cool and collected tone she spoke.

“You were suffering from some kind on nightmare, so I am sorry for trying to help.” Rey’s voice cracked a little at the end giving up her true emotions towards him. “But it worked, didn’t it,” she added. 

He only snickered and rolled his eyes.

Like Leia said.. He is his father’s son. 

Kylo let go of her wrist and she rubbed it to get rid of the feeling on his hand on hers. It wasn’t working. He turned and started toward his desk obviously frustrated. With no other way to release his anger, he bellowed out and demolished the desk with his crackling red saber.

Rey didn’t say anything. Not even a sound while he destroyed his room. 

Moments later they both stood in silence. Kylo’s heavy breathing filled the room as he turned to look at Rey. Neither dared to move as their eyes communicated what words could not. 

Anger. Frustration. Sympathy. Sorrow. Passion. Desire. 

Kylo ended up making the first move when he walked back over to Rey. Standing (again) a tiny bit too close in her personal space. She didn’t know what to make of his actions. His body stood tall and strong, still holding his, lightsaber. However, his eyes… told a story completely opposite. They begged for forgiveness in Rey’s kind hazel eyes which now were dazzling with gold specks. Her hand reached down to his, following his leather gloves down to the dark, cold hilt of his lightsaber. Kylo didn’t protest when she extinguished the saber and helped clip it back onto his belt. 

Her sweet voice confessed, “You don’t need that here… with me.” And Kylo, completely at a loss for words, took a deep shaky breath and nodded. Rey smiled back and squeezed his hand for reassurance, “I have to go, see you around.” She slowly turned and walked away. 

Kylo panicked. Something inside wanted to hold her and never let go. So instinctively, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms. Cupping her confused face, he crushed his lips against hers before she could protest. Rey squeaked in surprise but didn’t back away. Instead she brought her arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. 

To her surprise, he was quite gentle at first. But between the adrenaline and anger from fighting, the kiss instantly turned frantic and passionate. Kylo used the hand not on her jaw to pull her closer by placing it on the small of her back and Rey happily obliged and archer her body forward even more. 

Her mind screamed to knee him in the stomach and run away but her heart did not. Her heart screamed to hold on and never let go and she tightened her fingers in his hair. 

He pulled back first and quickly stuttered out “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Rey was still completely speechless at what has just happened. She attempted to reach out but he was already gone by the time she could form a coherent thought. 

Kylo was gone. They had kissed. She was left breathless with an ache in her heart and desire radiating from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think I would be able to update this soon. I was having a hard time with this chapter. 
> 
> Originally, I wanted to make longer chapters but it is very difficult for me to write for long periods of time. I think I will keep the chapters shorter, but hopefully have quicker updates. 
> 
> (side note: I wanted to keep this slow burn but I got very excited so now its medium burn haha)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Thank you for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tries to deal with the fact him and Rey just Kissed. Hux decides to be a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry about the mini hiatus, it has been quite the week hahah. I'm very excited about this chapter, I tried Kylo POV so we will see how it goes lol. Enjoy!

They danced in a ferocious battle of tongue, teeth, and lips. Each fighting for dominance over another. Passion growing with each push and pull. Her sweet smell enveloping him like a warm blanket.

Kylo spent an hour in the fresher trying to cleanse away the feeling of her soft and supple lips against his… her small frame pushed against his much larger one. The cold water ran down his body, but only seemed to make where she was burn stronger. If he closed his eyes, it would almost feel as if she never left. Kylo let his mind wander to what her skin would feel like under his hands, to what it would taste like.

The memory of their passion never failed to arouse desire in his body. He pressed his forehead against the steel wall in a last-ditch effort to suppress those feelings.

He had only ever kissed a handful of women in his life, but none the way he and Rey had. She wasn’t afraid of him. She didn’t let him dominate her.

And he liked it.

Rey was his equal. She was fiercely independent and wasn’t intimidated. A breath of fresh air when compared to the other women he had been with. Those who only were interested for his power and legacy.

Rey is the enemy. She left me. I can’t think about her this way. He reminded himself.

His fingers started to prune. Obviously the shower wasn’t working. Kylo needed to find another method to get rid of his arousal.

Quickly drying himself off with a towel, he gazed in the mirror.

Bruises and scars stood out on his pale skin. The bags under his eyes grew darker everyday, evidence of his restless nights. His dark hair grown out so it is now touching his shoulders.

_“Now benny, will you please let me cut your hair. You are starting to look like a bantha.”_

Memories of his mom chasing him around the house materialized in his mind.

_“Sweetheart, you know how he feels about his ears.”_

Han Solo’s soft voice haunting his mind. Causing a chill to rise up Kylo’s back.

Before him, he can see a young Ben running to the safety of his father’s arms while his mother stands disapprovingly in the doorway.

_“Papa!”_

He hears himself giggle wrapped in Han’s embrace.

_“I think your hair looks perfect the way it is kid”_

Leia chuckles softly and Han places a kiss on the top of his head.

Tears began to burn in his eyes at the sight before him. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

==

“Ren, if we can just get a location, the First Order can obliterate the resistance scum once and for all!”

Hux stood before Kylo on the bridge, demanding the First Order goes off on a wild goose chase to finish off the Resistance.

“Now General, we been over this. According to our recon, the resistance poses no threat towards the First Order anymore. We need to focus on growing a fair and just system if we are to ever achieve a stable rule over the galaxy.”

Let the past die.

“And need I remind you that it’s Supreme Leader not Ren. If I can’t get the respect from my top general, how do you suppose the entire galaxy will respect me as it’s ruler?” Kylo demanded.

The redhead simply rolled his eyes and mockingly saluted, “Yes Supreme Leader.”

Kylo considered many times getting rid of Hux. The pasty general made many grabs towards power whenever he could. Oh how easy it would be to force choke the life out of him right here and now. But as much as Kylo hated to admit it, Hux was a brilliant strategist. Kylo was not.

“Now Supreme Leader, what should we do with the resistance prisoner?” The general questioned when Kyo moved to exit the room.

“What prisoner?” Kylo turned back and advanced toward Hux, curiously raising an eyebrow.

“She was caught this morning trying to breach our intelligence system on our Dantooine base.”

“And you did not think it important to make me aware this morning?”

“It seems you were too busy destroying yet another innocent room” Hux snickered.

Growing irritated, Kylo pulled Hux’s neck straight into his hand. “I suggest you change your tone unless you want to end up stuck on some waste land in the unknown regions.”

“My apologies, Supreme Leader”

Kylo loosened his grip and dropped Hux to the floor. The man caught his breath on his hands and knees before standing up.

How did Snoke possibly keep this rat under control? Hux would never dare to toe the line around the late Supreme Leader.

“General Hux, I will see to interrogating this prisoner. In the meantime, check back in with the re-construction of the Supremacy and update me on their progress in 2 standard hours.”

“With pleasure, Supreme Leader,” Hux sneered.

==

When Kylo entered the interrogation room, his eyes immediately snapped towards the young woman in the center of the room.

It couldn’t be.

The dark hair peeking from behind the chair. Tanned arms strapped beside her. It was a few days since he had last seen the scavenger, but Kylo just couldn’t believe she was reckless enough to be caught… again.

He closed his eyes and tried to reach her mind through the force, but nothing from her. Did she possible manage to close off the bond?

“And so we meet again..” Kylo traveled around the chair to stand in front Rey.

He expected to see hazel eyes glaring at him only to be met with frightened dark brown eyes, red from crying.

It isn’t her.

Part of Kylo wanted scream out in frustration. Part of Kylo relaxed.

The prisoner’s shaky breath brought his attention back to her.

“What is your name?” Ren questioned.

“Desme Tosin.” She answered.

“And what were you doing at our base on Dantooine , Desme?”

“I got lost.. My family lives on Dantooine and I was leaving for the market one day and I happened to stumble upon your base.”

“You happened to stumble upon a hidden base? I know that you are lying.. If you tell me the truth, I won’t hurt you. But if I need to use other methods of extracting information, I will.” Kylo informed her.

The prisoner began to sob while her brittle voice pleaded, “Please please! I promise I am telling you the truth!”

“I didn’t know the Resistance recruited such talented actors,” Kylo mused, “I guess we will have to do this the hard way.”

Without warning, Kylo entered her mind without resistance.

_“Hey are you lost?” A familiar honey voice rang stood out._

_“Yeah I was looking for Poe Dameron, Do you know him?”_

_“Yes I do! I was actually headed his way if you want to join.”_

_“That would be great. Thank you so much. I’m Desme, by the way.” The girl reached out her hand._

_“I’m Rey,” she replied with a bright smile while shaking Desme’s hand._

Kylo pushed harder and further into the prisoner’s mind.

_“Hey Poe! I found you a straggler,” Rey called out to the Pilot._

_“Oh Hey! It’s Desme, right?” He strode over to her and shook her hand._

_“Yeah it is, I needed help with my Segnor’s loop in my x-wing before my next mission to Dantooine. One of the other pilots pointed me in your direction. If it isn’t too much of a bother would you be able to give me some pointers on getting the maneuver?”_

Kylo could tell Desme was scared out of her mind being with two Resistance members.

_“Yeah totally, I just need to ask Rey something real quick if you don’t mind.”_

_“Of course, I will just wait over here.” Desme stepped over to look at the x-wings in the hanger, but she kept an ear on their conversation._

_“Rey, I know there isn’t much to do on this part of Takodana, but maybe one night would you want to get a drink from Maz’s new place? I heard she just finished rebuilding.”_

_“Like.. a date?” Rey questioned._

_“Actually yeah, I really like you Rey.”_

Kylo was about ready to blow at this point. That Resistance scum thinking he was good enough for Rey. Anger rose in his chest and he growled out ,”No.. No, Not him. She. Belongs. To. ME!”

He retreated from Desme’s mind as harshly as he entered, not caring to preserve her thoughts. Kylo looked back towards the prisoner who was barely clinging to life.

She managed to croak out, “You know, girls don’t enjoy to be treated like property.”

“What did you say?” Kylo demanded.

“No offense, Supreme Asshole, but I don’t know what she sees in you,” Desme took in a deep breath and continued, “Wonder why she turned down Poe, he seems like such a good guy especially compared to you.”

In his frustration, Kylo knocked the prisoner unconscious and stormed out of the room.

He continued his march towards Hux’s private quarters about to spill the information the Resistance’s new base on Takodana… but someone stops him.

Rey, on the ground with tears streaming down her face.

He almost made her aware of the connection, but stands in the hallway like a deer caught in headlights.

She appeared to be alone, but Kylo couldn’t be sure so he just continued to watch.

Rey looked up at someone to her right and weakly said between sobs, “I shouldn’t feel this way about him, but I can’t help but feel drawn… like it’s destiny.”

The invisible person seemed to pull Rey into a hug.

Kylo intently watched Rey as she listened to whoever was next to her. He would give anything to be able to comfort her the way she comforted him.

Rey quietly laughed at something the other said.

“Yeah I know, he is his father’s son like you mentioned. But there is something I do need to tell you, we umm…” Rey hesitated, “...kinda kissed a couple days ago.”

She looked mortified confessing this to the unknown identity. Her cheeks reddened and she quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

Who is she talking to?

Rey suddenly sat up with the brightest look on her face.

“Really? You aren’t mad at all?,” she grew the largest smile in the world.

God even that smile will be the death of me.

“I mean he’s your son, so I didn’t know how you would react.”

Kylo’s stomach dropped.

Oh dear god. She is talking to my mom.

Mortified, Kylo escaped from the scene and silently prayed to himself that Rey didn’t see him leaving.

==

“What is it Rey?” kindly asked Leia.

“Oh nothing just thought I heard someone,” Rey quickly replied but deep down she knew, Kylo was just here.

He heard me confess our kiss to his mom… Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate for Rey and the resistance.

_ Stars streak past the falcon’s window as Rey gazes out onto the empty vacuum of space.  _

 

_ “Where to?” a calm deep voice asked. _

 

_ “I don’t care… surprise me,” Rey contently signed into his arms that came to hug her from behind.  _

 

_ Nuzzling into her neck, he lightly kissed up and down the taut muscle. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she learned her head to rest back on the man’s strong shoulder.  _

 

_ “Whatever you want.. Rey Solo,” He purred into her ear causing Rey to sigh in contentment.   _

_ Ben flipped his wife in his arms and tipped her chin up by one of his fingers. Slowly, he craned his neck down so their lips were barely touched. Rey’s breath quickened with anticipation as Ben rubbed his nose alongside hers. No matter how many times they kissed, He always found a way to take her breath away. Her heart fluttered every single time, even when she believed them to be enemies.  _

 

_ They stood in the Falcon’s cockpit and the world seemed to go still. The force buzzed around them.  _

 

_ “Scared, Solo?” Rey challenged.  _

 

_ “You wish.” And with a quick movement, Ben swept Rey off her feet and started to bridal carry her off to the captain's quarters.  _

 

_ In a fit of giggles, Rey managed to squeak out, “Unhand me!” _

 

_ “Never,” Ben tightened his grip on Rey.  _

 

_ “I can walk by myself you know.”  _

 

_ “I do, but I just love carrying you like this.” _

 

_ Rey playfully slapped his chest and made an unfruitful attempt to escape his arms. Eventually she gave up and tightly wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck.  _

 

_ “I love you.” Rey said happily and planted a kiss onto his cheek. _

 

_ “I love you too,” he answered back while placing her softly onto the bed and placed himself on top of her small body in a way so he wouldn’t crush her, “and now I really want to make love to you…” He kissed her up her jaw, “...my wife…” continued his kissed back down her neck, “... my love…” moved his hand to cup her sensitive breast and softy rubbed his thumb over the quickly hardening nipple, “... my Rey.” With his final words, he captured her lips into a deep kiss.  _

 

Rey woke up startled and very aroused. Her core throbbed in response to the extremely vivid dream. She squeezed her legs together in order to quell the desire rising up in her. No longer having as many night terrors, now all of Rey’s thoughts and dream were occupied by him. 

 

Yes they kissed, and it was a damn fantastic kiss; however, Rey was more confused than ever. 

 

She tried so hard not be affected by the kiss but she couldn’t ignore their shared connection. The desire for him grew immensely after their first kiss. As much as she hated to admit it… she has feelings for Kylo.

 

==

 

A few weeks passed with no force bond, Rey was disappointed about not seeing him. Many questions plagued her mind. Did he sever the bond? Maybe it was for the better. She really can’t expect things to work out for them… right? 

 

_ We are on opposite sides of a raging war _ , Rey thought. _ I could never leave the only steady thing in my life. Kylo, as he very clearly proved, will not give up his power... especially not for some scavenger scum.  _

 

Lost in thought, she nearly ran into a group of people walking to the cafeteria. She apologized, but they all exchanged strange looks with her and walked away. Dropping her eyes to the ground, she continued on her path. 

 

Instead of sneaking around the back of the cafeteria to quickly grab her food ration, Rey decided that tonight she would sit with Finn and Poe. She scanned the crowded mess hall for the familiar faces and spotted them gathered around along with a big group at the middle table. Cautiously, she maneuvered past people to the group loudly laughing. 

 

In the center of the table, BB-8 rolled around beeping like a madman. When the group wasn’t laughing, Rey was finally able to pick up some of story. 

 

Beebee was telling the story of the stolen AT-ST on the Supremacy and saved how he Finn and Rose. 

 

_ That droid did have some great stories to tell, no wonder all of the Resistance was in awe by the enthusiastic beeps.  _

 

BB-8 made a loud beep that announced everyone to Rey’s presence. The group turned towards her and it grew uncomfortably quiet. 

 

Wanting to do anything to break the silence, Rey brightly smiled and beamed, “Hey there little guy, I see you have made a few new friends.” 

 

Beebee happily beeped in response and continued his story. 

__

Finn kindly looked at Rey in an almost apologetic way and she returned with a small smile.  

 

Suddenly, an overwhelming pain came over Rey and swallowed her whole. The wind knocked out of Rey’s lungs as a guttural scream left her throat. She reached out for something… anything. The only thing she remembers before it all went black was Finn screaming for help and Poe worrily kneeling over her limp body that dropped to the ground.

 

==

 

Bleary eyed and aching, Rey slowly roused from her unconsciousness. A quick scan around the pristine white room revealed that she was in the med-bay with a monitor hooked up to her body. Sitting next to her was a sleepy Finn almost passed out in the chair, obviously fighting to stay awake but failing. 

 

With a hoarse voice, She called out to him. A croak emanated from her lips instead but nevertheless, it caught Finn’s attention as he shot up and rushed to her side. 

 

“Rey, peanut, thank god you are awake.”

 

“What happened?” asked Rey.

 

“None of us are quite sure… We were just at dinner they you started screaming and passed out. How are you feeling?”

 

Rey took a second to move her body around to feel for any immediate pain, “I’m okay, I guess. Nothing hurts too much. I’ve had worse days on Jakku. Have I been out for long?”

 

“No, you went unconscious last night and it is morning now.” Rey nodded in understanding then Finn continued, “I’m really happy you are okay, we were all so worried about you.”

 

Rey smiled up at him through watery eyes. She had gone most of her life with people never being worried about her. Just left abandoned and alone in a world that wasn’t kind to the weak.  

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence when a frazzled Leia rushed through the hospital room door. 

 

“Finn, Rey, I need you in the strategy room in five. Something happened.” And without a second thought she rushed out.

 

Rey and Finn did not say exchange anything more than a look and understood that General would not ask for them unless it was urgent. While Rey tried to get out of bed, her body protested and fell right back down to the mattress. An irritated huff later and Finn brought around a wheelchair for Rey to sit in. 

 

“Don’t push yourself, let me help you.” Finn said as he wrapped his arm under her shoulder and around her back to help lift her into the chair to which Rey softly thanked him. Finn expediently pushed her out of the med-bay and to the meeting. 

 

==

 

The room was lost in a commotion of resistance fighters trying to learn what had happened. 

 

‘Quiet down every one, “ General Leia’s voice boomed over the crowd, “I know you are very confused so if you can all quiet down then I can explain.” 

 

With that the crown settled into seats around the room. Leia nodded to Kaydel and she moved to the hologram system in the room’s center. A few buttons later and a large projection of a crashing TIE-fighter appeared before their eyes. More murmurs echoed around the room is added confusion. 

 

Clearing her throat, Leia spoke, “Last night, a TIE-silencer crashed down into the forests of Takodana, only a few miles from our base. We sent a team out right after our security received notice of the crash.”

 

Rey’s eyes shot to where Leia stood. The General looked back and at Rey. The look in her eyes told her exactly what she believed. 

 

_ Ben.  _

 

Rey’s hands gripped the sides of the wheelchair until her knuckles turned white. She tried to remind herself to breathe buy her lungs wouldn’t move. Seeming to sense her struggle for air, Finn placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

 

Leia continued, “Our team discovered there was only a single pilot who seemed to crash land on the base and was unconscious at the site of the crash. However…,” Leia took a deep breath, “...the pilot found is my son, Ben Solo. You all know him as Kylo Ren.”

 

More continued murmurs grew louder around the room, but now in fear.

 

“He is still unconscious, but he is under 24 hour security in a specialized cell that will keep him secured…. As much as I hate to admit it, he is dangerous so we will not be taking any chances.” 

 

So many thoughts swarmed through Rey’s mind that she almost missed Leia calling her name. 

 

“That’s settled for now and if anyone has and questions or concerns please notify either me or Connix, Meeting dismissed. And Rey can you please come see me after.”

 

With those finals words, Rey waited until the room emptied. She said her goodbyes to Finn, Poe and Rose and wheeled over to where Leia was now frailly sitting. 

 

“Rey... ,” Leia started but then they both just sat together at a loss for words. 

 

“I know,” was the only thing Rey could think to say. 

 

Leia reached over and grabbed Rey’s shaking hand. A pulse of understanding connected the two woman, making them closer than ever before. They both still loved him. Even after all that happened.

 

The rest of the resistance was praying for his demise while they sat silently hoping for his recovery.  

 

Twenty minutes or so had passed when Rey finally asked softly, “Can I see him?”

 

“I don’t know if I am ready to face him yet, especially after Han. But I do think if he makes it, he will want you to be the first face he sees,” Leia concluded. Rey smiled at that thought of being there when he wakes up. She knows it won’t be easy but maybe they could make a life here, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies! I am sorry that this chapter took so long to be updated, the first semester of college was crazy and I didn't have as much time to write. This semester my schedule opened up a bit so I have been to write every now and then. I hope that I can keep up with it so we shall see:)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Feel free to leave kudos and comment. I always love suggestions!
> 
> I have a few ideas on how I want my story to play out so hopefully, I will be able to update soon!


End file.
